


You alright?

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep running into Matt and it turns into a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You alright?

Matt can hear your pulse speed up as the click of your heels comes to a stop next to him at the crosswalk.

"You alright?" He asks as he looks forward. Or he would be looking forward, if he could see. He knows you're fine, knows why your pulse sped up, he just wants to talk to you now that he knows you're interested.

You look at the rather attractive man next to you then look around to see who he could be talking to.

He turns his head in your general direction.

"Me?"

"Yes." A small smile plays on his lips.

You've always heard that when someone loses one of their senses their other senses make up for it. But this guy is acting like he knows your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. "Um, yeah. I'm fine."

He nods. "Good." He turns back to the road.

When the signal changes he starts walking with everyone else before you even notice. You hurry across. As you watch him mix into the crowd you realize that he's struck something in you. It isn't going to be easy to forget about him.

-0-

The next day you're walking home from work as usual when you see him at the crosswalk again. The brunette man in the suit and round red glasses. The one with the soft facial features and sinful lips.

"You alright?" He turns to you with a small grin.

"Do you say that to every pair of heels clicking past you, or do you just like me?"

"I smelled your perfume, I figured it was you."

"So you like my perfume."

"It's nice." He directs a sweet smile at you.

"Thanks, I like it."

"Well, that's the most important thing."

"Thank you!"

He laughs. "There's a story there, isn't there."

"Yeah. When I first started wearing it all my coworkers thought I was wearing it for a guy. I think some of them still aren't convinced that there isn't one."

The light finally changes and you both cross.

"Yeah. Some people don't get it. Most actually."

You nod in agreement. A few seconds pass before you realize that he can't see it. "I just nodded." You laugh, trying to cover up your nerves.

"I figured." He laughs, letting you know it's alright.

There's a moment of silence as you reach the curb. "Do-" You start but cut yourself off.

"Hmm?" He raises his eyebrows and supports himself on his cane as he leans closer.

"I know we don't know each other, but do you want to grab a coffee or something?" You ask.

He smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good."

"If it's alright, I know a place. They have nice seating and it's something other than Starbucks." He suggests.

"Yeah. Sounds great."

He holds his arm out. "May I?"

You smile and take the offered arm. "So where is this place?"

"Just around the corner from here."

You nod. "What's your Name?"

"Matthew. What's yours?"

You tell him your name. "So do you prefer Matt or Matthew?"

He shrugs. "I don't care. Everyone calls me something different."

"Alright Matthew. It's nice to meet you. Again."

"Yeah, you too." He pauses. "We should be coming up to it. It's called green nature coffee house."

"Yeah, it's right here."

After you sit with your coffees you ask him what you've been wondering since you met him. "How did you know something was off about me yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you asked me if I was alright?"

"Oh, Um when you stopped next to me I felt your breath on me before I heard your breathing change." He leaves out the part about listening to your heartbeat because well, it's a little strange. Anyway, maybe Foggy's right and it is a bit invasive.

"Yeah, I looked at you and thought you were cute."

He smirked. "I know."

"You can tell stuff like that?"

He nods.

"But I wasn't even that close."

"I know, my other senses are... sensitive."

"Wow. I've heard about stuff like that, but I had no idea your other senses are that accelerated. That's amazing."

He shrugs and this little smile spreads across face. "What about you though?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

"Alright, um..." Most of your knowledge about yourself flees your mind at the question. What remains are embarrassing stories that you're definitely not sharing.

"You just forgot everything about yourself, right?" He chuckles.

"Do you also happen to read minds?" You laugh, ducking your head down. "Yes. It's all gone."

"I realized I set you up for failure as the words were leaving my mouth."

You laugh. "At least you gave me a way out. Usually people just stand there waiting for you to talk."

"Well, I didn't want it to become awkward and have you running out on me."

"It would take more than that."

"I'm glad." There's a warmth in his voice and you think that this one's actually sincere. If this is even going anywhere. "So, what do you do? For work." He elaborates.

You explain your job to him and end up talking for a good hour. You end up suggesting that you leave since people are getting frustrated due to the lack of seating.

"Do you want to come to my place? It's not too far." He says. When you take a second to answer he continues. "I mean not for-"

"Sure." You say as he tries to clarify.

He stops and gives a fleeting smile. "Good, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to you yet."

You smile and bite your lip as you try to ignore the butterflies in your stomach. "Me either, I'm glad you said something." You walk with him for about a block before he turns to go into an apartment building. "You live here?"

"Yeah."

"I don't live too far from here, I walk right past here on the way home from work."

"Maybe that's why we keep running into each other." He leads you down the hallway and into his apartment. "Want something to drink?" He asks as he takes off his coat and tie.

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Alright. Sit." He motions to the sofa.

"Thanks."

He comes and sits next to you. He seems like he's contemplating something, but you can't guess what. He takes his glasses off and puts them on the coffee table. "C-can I look at you?"

"I'd say yes, but I don't know how you'd do that." You look at his vacant brown eyes.

He lets out a nervous laugh. "I would feel your face."

You take his hands and put them on your jaw. "Go ahead."

He cups your face as he runs his thumbs along your cheeks, just under your eyes. Next he's moving along the bridge of your nose and over your eyebrows. He comes to your eyes and feels them twitch as he runs his fingers around the edges, feeling the shape. He feels along your cheekbones and jaw, pausing as he feels your chin. You can't suppress the little grin that spreads across your face as he traces your lips, smiling back at you.

"Thank you" He murmurs as he sits back.

"Yeah." You're still smiling.

"You know, it's been awhile since I was able to talk to someone new like this. People have a tendency to lose interest after they realize I'm just like everybody else."

"Aww, that's kind of sad."

"Oh." He waves a hand. "I wasn't looking for pity, I just wanted you to know that I enjoy your company. My bluntness is often misinterpreted."

"I get it, happens to me all the time. And I like being around you too." Before he can respond your phone buzzes. "I'm sorry, hang on." You answer your phone and it's your friend telling you to get your ass home. You hang up and look at Matt. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot that I had dinner with a friend this evening. She's currently sitting outside my apartment waiting for me."

"Oh. Well it's been nice."

"Yeah, it really has." As you go to walk out he stops you.

"Will I see you again?"

You turn around and put his hand on your cheek. "Yes. Where's your phone?"

He swipes his thumb along your cheekbone before he takes his phone out of his pocket. He hands it to you and listens as your fingers tap the screen.

"There you go. You have my number now."

He smiles. "Thanks. I'll call you."

"Can't wait." You pause. "How do you use a smartphone? If you don't mind me asking."

"There's speech settings and braille devices you can hook up."

"Oh, that's cool." You pause. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

He laughs. "Goodnight."

"Night." You take his hand and give it a small squeeze before you leave.

-0-

The next day you get a call from Matt on your lunch break.

"Matt?"

"Yeah."

You smile. "I don't have your number in my phone yet, so I wasn't sure."

"Well you do now."

"True."

"Yeah. And no texts you don't want Foggy to see. I usually have him read them because it's easier."

"Foggy?"

"Oh, he's my best friend. I think you'd like him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I'll wait to introduce you. You two might hit it off."

"Who are you talking to about me in there?" You hear someone ask in the background.

"Foggy I'm guessing?" You ask.

"Yeah." He chuckles as he ignores his friend.

"So what's up?" You ask.

"Just taking a break over here. How was dinner with your friend?"

"It was good. She wanted to know why I was late so I told her which resulted in talking about you all evening."

Matt grinned on the other end.

"I wouldn't mind, but you know. Me? Doing something other than running back home to take off my pants and watch netflix? And with a guy no less."

He laughed. "Did she think you had been hiding me away and the perfume was in fact for some guy?"

"No. She isn't like that thankfully. To be honest she's the same way, a bit socially awkward that is, but it's still a surprise."

"Well good. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No. Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking dinner, if you're interested."

"That sounds good."

"Meet at the light after work?"

"Yeah. See you then." You bite back a smile.

-0-

It's been a few weeks since you and Matt had started dating and you've just come back from a wonderful dinner. You're conversing and laughing, holding his arm as he taps his cane lightly on the pavement in front of him. There's a lull in your conversation and his pace slows.

"You alright?" You ask him.

He chuckles. "Uh, yeah. More than alright."

"Is there a reason why we're stopping?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

"I'm great. Just-" He trails off.

"Just what?"

He clears his throat as he shifts his weight. "I um, I really want to kiss you right now."

You lean in and he meets you halfway. You vaguely think that it's strange how he met your lips perfectly. He didn't crash into you; he seemed to know you were already leaning in. You don't have the time or will to analyse it any further as those soft, full lips press against yours. You don't even notice his cane clatter to the sidewalk. All you register is his arms pulling you close, as if molding your bodies together.

He runs his hands along your back, as he opens his lips and lets them close over yours. He continues to go deeper, without getting too aggressive, until you lose all sense of everything but him. When he finally pulls back you stare into his eyes and he gives you a soft smile.

"Well that was lovely." You smile and he laughs.

"Agreed."

You grab his hand and go to finish walking to your apartment, but you step on his cane and almost fall but he catches you.

"You alright?" He asks.

You let your heart rate fall back into it's regular pace before you let out a breath and laugh. "Yeah. I need to stop making you ask that." You're still leaning on him so you stand and clear your throat.

"It was a joke the first time but now I'm concerned." He teases.

"I should be fine. I swear I'm not always this clumsy." You laugh as you look down to see what almost took you down. "Oh, you must've dropped this when we were kissing." You smile to yourself as you pick it up and hand it to him. "That wouldn't have been a good thing to forget."

He smiles. "I guess you just have that effect on me."

"I guess." You lean on him as you walk.

"I had a nice time tonight." He says sincerely.

"Me too."

As you come up to your apartment he gives you a soft peck on the lips before you go in.

"Goodnight." He smiles.

"Night. I'll see you soon."

He nods and listens to make sure you get in alright before continuing home himself.


End file.
